Remember Peace
by Alieraisu
Summary: Just a short oneshot that came to me. It centers on the idea of the war, and of how Aang is the world's only hope for peace. It is both AAng's and Zuko's changing views of the war.


THIS WAR

* * *

This just came to me…. It's just a random one shot about war in general, and how much it destroys. And specifically, the war in the worlkd of the Avatar. Because that war has encompassed all nations. It is inescapable. And furthermore, it has gone on for 100 years. It got me to thinking what it must be like for Aang, born into peace, to enter into this world where all anyone knows is the war. He's ignorant of the war. And in a way, so is Zuko. Or he was before he was banished. So in a way, both are thrown into a world of war. Well anyway it's a bit deep but I like it. It took about a half hour to 45 minutes to write. Please review!

I do not own anything Avatar.

* * *

It was late…. Everyone was asleep. Everyone except for the newcomer: Zuko, and Aang. It was Zuko's first night camping with the Avatar's crew. There was much on his mind. There was much on Aang's mind as well. And for both, there was much that needed to be said. Of course, it was Aang who spoke first.

"This war…. It has hurt so many…. For what? I remember, before I was trapped in that iceberg…. Everything was so different.."

Zuko looks up at the sky without really seeing it. "I was born into war, it is all I know."

"I remember peace. But with the passing of each day, my memories seem more and more like a story, a fairytale about a make-believe place and time. The more I see of this war, the harder it is to remember that such a thing as peace ever existed. Sometimes I worry that peace may never exist again…"

"When I was young, I was taught that all other nations were inferior, that the Fire Nation had a supreme right to rule over the world. Until I was banished and sent out into the world, I seriously believed that no other nation possessed any good qualities. But I have traveled. And sometimes I wonder if everyone back home really has no idea…. No clue about the things I have learned in my travels. I have never seen such a strong sense of family as in the water tribe. Or the fierce determination of earthbenders. They don't give up, even when all seems lost."

"I was always taught that one should learn about and respect all nations. We each have unique gifts and qualities. And to become a whole and wise person, one must see the world as all other nations see it. I was taught to learn love from water, strength and determination and to stand my ground from earthbenders, and fierceness when needed from firebenders, as well as a sense of extreme control from you. Recently, when I tried firebending, I realized how important it is to have control over my emotions, over myself…. Before this war, I had friends from every nation. And we all respected one another and learned from one another. But now…." Here Aang's words catch in his throat, and through his impending tears, all the boy can do is shake his head.

"Now everyone is in a race. Who is better than who? I know I should support the war… and if my father found out that I was having second thoughts, well…. I don't like to think of what would happen. But…. This war has gone on for a hundred years. And what has been gained? I met a little boy, who had lost his father to this war. Now, I think of the water tribe, and all those little kids whose families are or will be broken. I think of my friend, who lost his father to the war, and I wonder how many countless more Fire Nation families have been torn apart by the loss of loved ones to this war."

"What is the price war? Isn't a single human life worth a hundred times over the spoils of this war? Are people just not that important to others? I can't stand to think of anyone dying…. Not even an enemy. Life is too precious. And everyone has a right to it. That's what I was always taught. That's why I don't eat meat. I see people fishing. Those fish mean nothing to many, except for a source of food. Have people, too, become as insignificant as those fish? Good for nothing aside from making someone else fatter?"

Here Zuko sighs, the weight of this conversation suddenly weighing him down with more than he can face right now.

"I just don't know. I led such a sheltered life. All that has mattered to me has been my honor. But I often lay awake at night, looking at the flag hanging above my bed, and thinking about how destructive fire really is. And I wonder what the price of my honor is. If I do bring you back to Ozai…. The honor I will gain will be stained with blood. I will re-enter a position where all honor and reverence and respect I will receive will come at the price of others' blood. I'm not like my father. I do not savor the tang of blood, it is too bitter for me. Maybe if I had never left the palace, I would have taken the throne without a care for others. But I would have been ignorant. I'm not now. I know just what this war is doing. I'm sick of blood. I'm sick of destruction. I'm sick of seeing children crying for mothers and fathers that will never come home. When I was young my mother tried to protect me from the evils of the world. Who will do that for the orphans? For this entire generation, like generations before it, is growing up in war. When I met you, Aang, I was amazed. You didn't grow up with war. You were innocent. Children today do not have that luxury. And it isn't fair. They are paying the price of this war. And every new generation is born deeper into this war. It gets harder and harder to dig our way out…"

"Peace becomes farther away every day. Every night I lay awake and cry. I cry for others and for myself. I cry for the past and the future. I cry until all the tears have gone from me. And then I just cry in my heart."

And now, in a move of compassion, Zuko places a reassuring hand on Aang's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"So do I. But if the world is ever to be peaceful again, we will need someone to show us how. Aang, you can't forget peace. You're the world's last hope. You will be the one to teach us how to be peaceful once more. I wish it didn't have to fall to a kid, but then again…. Children have the best chance at learning peace…. Aang…. You have already taught so many others so much. And you have taught me so much, too. Thank you, Aang, for showing me that peace isn't just a fairytale."

* * *

the end. how'd you like it. I had to put the story as after Zuko joins the gaang, but i didnt want it to be too long after. review please, and check out my other fanfics!!! 


End file.
